A Hasekura Shimazu Quirk
by volk-krosh
Summary: Rei and her mother, just a little light into the Hasekura Shimazu family life. A single scene in half narrative mode. CP, Shoujo ai, One shot.


_All families have their quirks, and as such so do the Hasekura's, and this is just one of them…_

Whenever their child misbehaves, the normal rule would be for the father of the family to take a stand and correct the child, however, as strong and hard as Hasekura Rei might look in the outside, there is a side of her not many know and this is of course the soft caring one, she has hardened herself in order to be able to become her little cousin and crush's knight, she has trained kendo with her father and learnt the discipline needed for it, yet her nurturing and motherly nature has never left her, she has kept her feminine side intact for her own child, and this side is what prevents her from moving on.

You see, almost every child when they're only toddlers have their mother impart the discipline they need, however once they grow up its only natural for the father to take the stand, and this hasn't happened yet in the Hasekura family and is… Well not likely to happen any time soon.

But this is not their only quirk, by far. There are also those not the whole family knows about, such as one little peeper who is always near when something happens, one small almost fragile looking bird with fire in her heart and sight, and its this bird who really makes the lesson worth it…

And so our scene begins with one hard looking young girl standing next to a sitting older woman that is at the time reprimanding her for her faults, our tall and blonde girl is at the time with the hardest expression on her face she has ever been capable on, she gets hurt by every word the woman who gave birth to her pronounces, but not because of the anger they might carry, but rather by the lack of it. You see the mother has always been comprehensive and caring with her child, she has always seen her for the soft blossom she is, and has always loved her to the point of truly hurting whenever a situation such as this shows its ugly face before them, she has always been afraid of hurting her child because of the hard mask she tends to present the world with, and these are all things the child already knows but as any other human being, no matter how hard she tries, mistakes are always made at one point or another and consequences must be faced as unpleasant as they might be for everyone.

"I hope you understand the wrongness of your ways after this" the line Rei was waiting for is finally said by her mother and she simply nods in response. The mother is barely able to contain herself from simply holding her little girl but the thought of the dishonor this would mean to her stops her from it, she knows her child has learnt this and many other things from her husband and she knows better than to go against such.

The mother gestures for Rei to "get in position" which starts a series of pre-trained movements from said girl resulting in her laying in her mother's lap with her bottom half uncovered, this of course would mean a great deal of embarrassment for almost anyone, but this particular child doesn't feel such from it, its her mother she is baring herself before and there is truly nothing to be ashamed or afraid of while on her mother's hands, if any the shame she feels is due to having put them both in a position they most obviously don't enjoy specially since Rei has always been ashamed of not being able to handle something like this from her father for the most evident reasons.

The punishment one could say both mother and daughter go through usually includes a hairbrush and takes about an hour to be completed, and Rei her never been one to "fuss" over it or even complaint, she is usually what her mother calls "an angel" because she simply takes it without fretting, the one thing Rei has never been able to stop is her tears and that is exactly what breaks her mother's heart, her child doesn't cry out or waggle her legs, she simply stays in her position and lets her tears run while holding her mother's leg in which she lays, the mother has never even had to hold her child in place, never had to tell her not to squirm, but to see her stand up after their lesson and have her turn her face from her is the one thing she has always hated herself for.

Her child doesn't hate her nor does she even resent her for these, but she would much rather not see her mother cry or make her cry, she knows her tears flow and can't control them and just as anyone else she knows if she was to allow her mother a full view of her face it would only help to her feeling worse. After these moments, the mother doesn't have her child do "corner time" as most but prefers to just have her simply laying down on her bed, and this is always how she leaves her, still half undress but covered by a light sheet up to the half of her torso, laying with her face down until she comes back for her.

What the mother doesn't know however is that this is far from over for her child at this point, one pair of eager eyes have been stealing a look through the whole scene, one more heart has jumped at each strike and one more forehead her sweated at the sight of this. One more set of legs has gone weak while this went on, and now one more lesson is to be given before anyone can call it a night.

While laying down, Rei feels a familiar touch run through her short hair, she feels that well-known warmth inside her, that recurring shivering go through her spine, she knows even if her mother has forgiven her, someone else hasn't and even if what she feels inside is deep love she knows what's to come.

This endearing scene continues for several minutes, minutes that seem as seconds of bliss and hours of anguish inside the laying child's mind, she dares not turn her face from her pillow to look at her lover, she doesn't risk having the situation worsen and so she simply lays there both enjoying these moments and dreading the end of them, an unspoken language is at play here and they both communicate perfectly, needs and wants fall into place telling them exactly what to do.

The stroking lover fights her own urge to bolt, she hates seeing her knight in shining armor be this defenseless, this beaten, this accepting, but this is why she's here, this is why she's always here. To help her beloved regain her trust, to help her see her own light again and emerge back from the shadows of her childish mind, even if she is indeed younger than her sweet laying companion, their differences and similarities have always been their strength because even in their differences they're the same and this is exactly the strength that has helped them both before, they are each other's weakness and strength all wrapped up into a single beautiful package, they're equally strong and sensitive, equally intuitive and wise, but they share the same difference and this will only be one more chance for them to tap into that.

Rei seeks for forgiveness, and even if to the world this may seem as if she sought for it from her lover, the truth is she is looking only to be able to forgive herself, but she can only do this through the eyes of another and this is what her lover will always provide.

Before the laying beauty can count the time she's been in this position, before she gets to wonder how long will she remain in it, the sheet that used to cover and protect her is pulled off, gently a hand makes its way down from her head to her back and ultimately to the area her mother made sore and once there it simply caresses the area appreciating the work done, feeing the pinkish warmth and in due course resuming the job.

Rei can perfectly tell the difference between these strikes and those of her mother's, the latter being gentle and careful, planned even, lovingly tender yet disciplinarian and strong, differencing themselves form these that are rather rushed and angry, fast and stinging much stronger and harder to stand than her mother's. This is due to a unadorned matter, the allotted love is entirely different, while they are both love and contain in themselves both tenderness and care, her lover's kind is also a fierce passionate one that can't easily be contained, its rushed and fervent, keen and sharp nothing compared to the patient sweetness a mother can provide, when cornered like this.

If Rei had a hard time standing her mother's care, this was the thrilling end of the pain roller coaster, keeping her face down and her body immobile was much harder when under her lover's dedication, mostly because of earthly reasons, such as physical inadequacy, yet she would stand it, she would go through it because this was exactly what she needed, exactly what she deserved.

Her young companion agreed on Rei deserving what she was getting, though not for the same reasons the shorthaired girl did, and this was just another peculiarity they shared.

Once the lesson was truly over, after many tears and gasps, after contained moans and untold loyalties, after sweat and grief from both girls, the result was thus…

Yoshino retrieved a small pot of yellow ointment she smoothly spread over her prey's sore spot and with yet the sweetest voice she has ever muttered, one saved only for her shiny knight she says "This is what you get when you misbehave" not reprimanding anymore, simply stating something to encourage her companion to speak.

"I know, and I'm sorry precious, but I wont apologize." Rei's voice is still shaking but she manages not to show that too much, she has regained her stability thanks to this.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear" are the last words the raven haired girl whispers before she lays herself next to the one girl her love and world belong to and she allows herself to sink into the arms that now embrace her, offering her their warmth and tacit love.

And this is how the scene ends, having seen only one of the hidden love secrets of the yellow rose family reveal before our eyes. This is just the way two lovers have found to forgive not only each other but themselves as well regardless of the costs, regardless of the world.

**---------------------------------------**End Line**---------------------------------------**

_(Yes that was an end line, simply because… I like end lines now XD)_

This is a scene I made mostly for my "What makes a rose" fanfic and I might still add it to it, but since I haven't published anything in a while and honestly I was feeling rather unproductive, I decided to publish this as it is because I think it can stand well on its own even if in the near future I decide to go ahead and include it on the "bigger picture".

Hope you all enjoyed it and will drop me a line about it, if you didn't that's alright too, either way this is for my personal delighting -is shot- Ok I was kidding, _the publishing is for my personal delighting when I see my profile and count aaaaaaaall the stories I've written (-dies-) _but I do hope you liked it enough to say something about it.

And this is your "underworld-ish well-known" bad-joke-of-a-writer/author saying…

…..

….

Nothing really XD 

Thank you everyone for reading and see you on the next story.

汁策


End file.
